


GWAR HAR HAR

by Lewd_Semprini



Category: Bowsette - Fandom, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Sex, Titfuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lewd_Semprini/pseuds/Lewd_Semprini
Summary: A story of a battle, a rivalry for the ages, between the humble plumber Mario and the...huge breasted blonde bombshell Bowsette?





	GWAR HAR HAR

With a hop, skip and a jump, Mario landed with a thud inside Bowser's Castle. Determined to save the lovely Princess Peach, the plucky plumber would face even the twisted power of the King of Koopas. As Mario sprinted through the castle, a familiar laugh rang out, so loud and booming that he could feel the very walls of the castle shake. Something did sound a little different though...Menacing and boisterous, the loud cackle echoed through the halls behind Mario until he finally emerged in the final chamber to greet the laughing monarch face to face.

"MARIO! YOU'RE HERE TO BOTHER ME AGAIN, LITTLE PLUMBER?!" Bowser roared with laughter and stood up from his throne...or perhaps, HER throne. Where usually sat Bowser, the large lizard-like king of all Koopas sat someone else entirely. A tall, muscular woman with sharp, grinning teeth, a set of soft lips coated in black lipstick, and long red hair tied up just like his fair princess's. She wore a slinky black dress that bulged in some very enticing places, from her thick thighs to her wide hips, up to her powerful arms and eye-popping breasts. Her muscular arms led to surprisingly slender hands, with long black fingernails wielded like claws. She wore long leather gloves and leggings, adorned with spiked bracelets along her wrists and ankles. Atop her head were two pointy thick horns, and also there sat a cute pink crown that seemed very out of place for the dark gothic wear she was dressed in. Her dark skin was flawless, and her lizard-like blue eyes shone with a fierce attitude as the stranger growled at Mario.

Mario tilted his head in confusion at the beautiful impostor. She grinned widely, a toothy sharp smile that radiated raw strength and mischief. "SURPRISED, YOU LITTLE PEST?! I BET YOU ARE! I MEAN...I know I was..." Mario rubbed his eyes. "B-Bowser?!" He squeaked out. Bowser roared out loud, a loud noise that was just as familiar as ever, with red flame bursting from her mouth. "THAT'S BOWSETTE TO YOU, YOU CHUMP! I WENT AND STOLE THIS AWESOME POWER-UP BEFORE YOU COULD EVEN FIND IT! DON'T YOU WORRY, I'VE NEVER GIVEN UP THE PRINCESS WITHOUT A FIGHT, AND I AIN'T STARTING NOW!" With that, Bowsette leapt at Mario with her powerful thighs and landed right before him, swinging a large claw at the plumber just as he backflipped away. Mario was still very taken aback by the whole unexplained situation, but he wasn't about to just let himself get sliced up, but Bowsette suddenly sprung forward once again before Mario had even landed.

Mario was tackled by the beautiful Bowsette with a heavy thud. Suddenly Mario was lying on his back, looking up at a grinning redhaired powerhouse cracking her knuckles at him as pushed his weight down on his hips. "HA HA! I LOVE THIS FORM! I'M FASTER THAN EVER, BUT STILL GOT MUSCLE TO SPARE." Mario grunted, and began trying to shove Bowsette off of him. She just laughed out loud, the noise practically shaking the entire castle once more. "TRY ALL YOU LIKE, YOU PESKY PLUMBER! I WIN THIS TI-WOAH! HEY!" Bowsette jumped in surprise as Mario's shoving and pushing got a little close to her awesomely thick ass by accident. She leaned backwards and glared at his wandering hands. "Watch where you're grabbing, plumber boy! I don't know where those hands have been! You think those pipes you slide through get cleaned?" As she leaned back, Mario was able to look up and get a full look at the huge dark tits bouncing up above him like a pair of beautiful beach balls. "Mama mia..." Mario muttered. Bowsette jumped in surprise again and looked down. "W-what the hell are you..." She leapt up in surprise, and saw that her arch-rival was now sporting a monstrous, bulging erection threatening to rip through his overalls! Queen Bowsette's meaty form rubbing all over the plumber had been too much to resist.

"YOU...YOU PERV!" Bowsette shouted out in a surprisingly feminine voice. "YOU SERIOUSLY GETTING A BONER OVER YOUR SWORN NEMESIS! SO GROSS!" She growled and gave the monstrous boner a flick with her dark finger nail. That just made it throb more. "W-where the hell were you even hiding that in there all this time..." Bowsette shook her head. Mario blushed and covered his eyes. "Ow-wow-wow-wow..." He muttered in embarrassment, but his huge dick certainly wasn't embarrassed. Bowsette nibbled on her finger, looking away from Mario but continuing to glance over in surprise and awe. New feelings for her sometimes-rival, sometimes-go karting buddy were beginning to emerge the more she stared at that dangerous weapon. Bowsette licked her lips slowly, her long spiked tongue drooling slightly with anticipation. "Y-you know what, you plumber perv? We've...uhhh....we've done the whole "Jump on my head, fall into the lava" shtick for a while now, yeah?" Mario peeked out from his fingers and nodded slowly.

Bowsette leapt to her feet and roared out a hearty laugh. "WELL MARIO, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ONE-ON-ONE BATTLE OF WILLS! WHOEVER WINS GETS THE PRINCESS! WHAT DO YA SAY!?" Mario opened his mouth, Bowsette ignored him. "GOOD! THEN LET THE GAMES BEGIN!" With that, she leaned down and took a handful of overalls in her hand, ripping them to shreds with ease. Mario's massive boner came springing out right before Bowsette's eager eyes. "Tch...what sort of hero gets a huge stinkin' hard-on for their mortal enemy? You should want to shove my head on a pike, not on your DICK!" Bowsette grabbed hold of Mario's cock with a powerful grasp, but not SO powerful that it damaged the poor plumber. Juuuuust tight enough for him to know that she absolutely could. Not that the panting koopalet had any desire to harm this enticing bit of Mario meat.

Bowsette spat out a load of hot saliva onto the throbbing 12-inch shaft of her mortal enemy, and looked right into Mario's eyes with a mischievous smirk. "What you gonna tell the Princess when I toss your ass in the cell with her? Gonna tell her "Sorry Peach! I was too busy getting my dick stroked by the #1 enemy of the Mushroom Kingdom to save you!" Ha! Maybe she can use that sassy mouth of hers to clean off your cum-soaked DICK after I'm done DRAINING YOUR BALLS!" Bowsette cackled out loud as her firm hand stroked up and down masterfully, every inch of Mario's cock being coated in warm koopa spit. Despite the powerful scales and hard shell on her back, her hand was painfully soft, allowing the plumber to sink deep into the pleasure of a warm villainous handjob. His eyes started rolling back as Bowsette's grin widdened. "Awwww, whatsa matter? You feeling all cozy down there? LET'S PICK UP THE PACE THEN!" Bowsette edged forward and grabbed the bottom of Mario's shaft with one hand and grabbed the top with another. Mario couldn't let out an utterance before the manical fiend began a devastating two-handed strokejob that would leave any regular man spewing out cum like a geyser in mere seconds!

Spit and precum flew out all over the slutty monarch as she grinned evily at her captured foe, the blush on her dark skin deepening. "Gettin' all sleepy and soft, huh? DID YOU FORGET THIS IS A BATTLE! Go ahead and CUM LIKE A FUCKING HOSEPIPE because when you wake up from your little jerk-off session, you're gonna be in the same cage as your beloved! I'll keep you BOTH locked up for fun!" The reminder of Princess Peach steeled Mario's heart, though his shaft begged him to just give up and become the #1 Koopa Handjob Toy of Bowsette's Castle. But he resisted the urge and shifted his foot, until he found the mark! He began to wiggle his toes under Bowsette, teasing her scalding hot little pussy and causing the unsuspecting slut to jump in alarm.

"WHA?! HUH!? O-ooo..." Bowsette twisted and turned as Mario played with her hot pussy. Bowsette's back arched with delight, and her mischievous smirk turned into a pleasured O-face, though her hands never left Mario's dick, continuing to jerk and rub it like a magic lamp. "F-fighting back is...is pointless...you plumber pervert....mmm...b-but don't stop trying, you hear me?" Bowsette wiggled her hips in a circle, enjoying the feeling of Mario's large toes. Mario, in turn, struggled to resist the overwhelming pleasure of Bowsette's hands, but he carefully waited until Bowsette's back was arched just right. As she leaned backwards with a satisfied moan, Mario shoved forward. Bowsette gasped in shock and tumbled backwards. Suddenly, it was Mario on top, with his massive shaft slapped right between Bowsette's oversized tits. She looked shocked from the sudden attack, and looked up at Mario with a dazed, horny expression. "W-what are you up to now...you fucking PERVERT!" She smiled mischievously again.

Mario had to act fast! Bowsette was powerful enough to just chuck him off if he didn't. With haste, he grabbed hold of the awesome pair of tits that his cock was now snugly nestled between. Bowsette moaned again. "W-wha...hey! Those are sensitive, y-yoooou..." As Mario's large hands began to play with the soft dark orbs, Bowsette lost her outrage. Mario, however, was starting to become captivated by the bouncy, beautiful breasts before his eyes. Even Princess Peach's infamous royal rack was dwarfed by Bowsette's mighty F-cup tits! Bowsette leered at Mario with a dirty gaze. "You can just...go ahead and admit I'm hotter than that blonde bimbo, whenever ya like. Who knows? Maybe I'll even treat ya to a reward...if you do..." She winked with a sharp, toothy smile. Mario's heart skipped a beat! No, he was falling under her spell again! He had to act fast! Mario began to thrust his heavy shaft between the awe-inspiring boobs. Ok, well, that wasn't going to help him keep his composure, but DAMN did it feel good.

Bowsette and Mario moaned out as the titfuck began to pick up speed. Mario squished the awesome titflesh against his throbbing shaft and let his head lean back in pleasure. Bowsette saw how much her worst enemy was getting off on fucking the shit out of her rack, and her already scalding pussy got even wetter in response. "You idiot..." She muttered. "Look at you now...think how EASY it would be for me to just...throw you off...or grab you....or....or do this..." She leaned forward with her eyes closed and her soft lips pursed, and planted a wet kiss on the bulging head of Mario's cock as it thrust through. Then another. And another. Soon Bowsette was unleashing a wave of messy kisses all over her rivals huge cock while he kept thrusting it between the warm, inviting titflesh. If the Mushroom Kingdom could see their hero now, fucking the shit out of the biggest threat the land had ever faced, they would cry...not that Mario cared even a little right now!

"Stupid...*kiss*....plumber pervert...*kiss*....you're just....*smooch*...falling deeper into....*mwa*...into my clutches....HWM?!" Suddenly the soft kissing stopped as Mario thrust as far as he could, plunging his hot cockhead between the inviting leaps of Bowsette the Koopa Cocksleeve. Almost out of pure instinct, Bowsette began to twirl her spiked tongue around the head lodged inside her mouth, moaning with desire as Mario released her tits with not a small amount of effort and moved forward over the big koopette, ensuring he could start pumping deeper into her throat. Bowsette moved her head and tongue around, sucking and slurping on the delicious shaft with eagerness. "*MWA* W-what the hell is up with your dick, plumber boy? Why's it taste so good? This some kind of weird power-up?" She took half of Mario's oversized dick into her mouth and slurped HARD. The noisy, sloppy sounds of fellatio rang out even louder than Bowsette's mighty roars before. There was no one in the castle who wouldn't know for a fact that their leader had became the cock-obsessed personal cumslurper of the Hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!

Mario saw his moment! If he could facefuck Bowsette hard enough, she would be dazed and confused enough to allow him to get through to Peach! Yes, that was EXACTLY the reason that Mario began to powerthrust his cock into Bowsette's mouth like it was the last place his dick could ever go! Only for purely heroic reasons! Bowsette's blue eyes shot open as Mario unleashed his aggressive side and slammed every last inch of his shaft into her throat. Her eyes watered, her pussy melted, and the temptation to just lie back and let Mario fuck her throat like a well-used cocksleeve was so strong...maybe just letting the plumber pervert win wasn't so bad...he would probably end up using her little pussy as well...maybe he'd even bring in Princess Peach to get some much wanted revenge. Bowsette's hazy mind conjured up images of Princess Peach's juicy cunny sat right on her face, getting licked out by koopette tongue, as Mario's shaft pumped load after load into her needy pussy...

But then Bowsette imagined herself wearing a thick strap-on, pounding Peach alongside Mario...she imagined Luigi joining in, and all the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom...all doing as they pleased at Bowsette's orders...all under her command. That's right! She wasn't just some subby midboss! She was the QUEEN OF ALL KOOPAS! Her eyes shot open, and suddenly Mario found himself lifted high into the air. "YOU THINK IT'S GONNA BE THAT EASY TO GET ONE OVER ON ME?!" Bowsette roared out. "You'll feed me your thick jizz WHEN I ORDER YOU!" Mario looked shocked at Bowsette's sudden aggression, and couldn't even respond before Bowsette slammed him down to the ground. Winded and dazed, he shook his head to see the wide grin of Bowsette as she squatted over him. "Be grateful, you LITTLE PUNK! Your dick, and every dick in the Mushroom Kingdom, is now property of QUEEN BOWSETTE!" With that, the sinister fiend slammed her hips down, taking every last inch of plumber cock into her grateful cunt.

Up and down, up and down, Bowsette bounced like a koopa possessed, licking her lips and savouring every thrust. She grabbed hold of Mario's overalls and began yanking him up and down, not even allowing him the freedom to thrust into her juicy pussy. "TAKE THAT! AND THAT! GOT ANYTHING TO SAY, PLUMBER PERVERT?!" Bowsette yelled out, and laughed loudly. "HELL NO YOU DON'T, YOU'RE JUST A SLAVE TO MY PERFECT CUNT! JUST LIE THERE LIKE A TOY AND GET FUCKED! NIGHT AFTER NIGHT AFTER NIGHT!" Bowsette grinned widely, more than just out of villainy, she revelled in the thought of keeping Mario all to herself. She was enjoying this! She was enjoying her enemy's thick cock pounding her with all its might! She was gonna do it! She was finally going to beat Mario, and then she was going to keep him as her own willing loveslave! "YOU LOSE THIS TIME, MARIO! I WI-"

*SPLURT* Bowsette was taken off guard as Mario used every bit of strength he had to throw her hands off him, and he SLAMMED deep into her, as deep as he could go! When all 12-inches of plumber meat were wrapped inside Bowsette's warm folds, he shot out a huge, thick load of jizz, right into the perfect spot. Bowsette wasn't ready for such a sudden pussy-pounding onslaught. Her eyes rolled back, and she howled out loud in delight. 

"GWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Bowsette roared, cumming hard on Mario's huge cock as he continued to shoot load after load into her swallowing vagina. Bowsette's pussy did everything it could to swallow the monstrous blasts coming its way, but Mario's oversized libido and balls overcame even Bowsette. She had no choice! She had to remove herself from the lap of Mario. 

As Bowsette moved backwards, thick jizz dripped from her well-used pussy, and Mario's shaft continued to shoot out thick ropes of cum all over her. She was dazed and lost as shot after shot fell down onto her, her dark skin contrasting so well with the white droplets of jizz. Shots landed in her bushy red hair, shots landed on her well-fucked tits, shots landed on her slender fingers that she slurped up in a cock-addled daze. She squeezed her tits together, and Mario's cock shot a load right between them, which she leaned down to swallow, gulping the load down with a gasp and a lick of her lips. Finally, the endless cumshot proved to be anything but, and came to a halt. Queen Bowsette sat on her knees, soaked in warm cum and dazed from cumming HARD. She tried to shake her head and come to her senses. "Y-you...don't think you've....won...." Bowsette looked up and gulped. Mario stood above her, his cock even harder than before, pointed right at her face. Bowsette stared at the throbbing implement, then up at Mario's eyes. "G-go easy?" "Wa-HOO!" Mario shouted out, before he grabbed a hold of her horns and pointed his shaft at her black lips.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mario! I knew you'd come for me!" Princess Peach clasped her hands together in glee as her hero came jumping up towards her hanging cage. "I hope Bowser didn't give you much trouble. He told me he had something special planned for you." Mario stopped dead in his tracks at the statement. Then he just laughed a little nervously. 

Meanwhile, 3 hours after having a reinvigorated monster cock pointed right at her mouth, Queen Bowsette sat in the back of a airship in a true well-fucked state. Coated in cum, pounded like a slut, her belly filled with warm jizz, her pussy filled with even more. "D-d-didn't think he had it in him..." She murmured. "It's ok, your royal Koopaness!" Kamek reassured her. "We'll get him next time!" He turned and pointed towards an entire chest filled with small pink crowns. "We just need to get some...reinforcements." Bowsette showed a sharp, mischievous grin as the airship sailed off into the distance.

"I don't know what he had in store for you, but I knew you could handle it." Mario unlocked the cage and jumped inside. The beautiful princess nodded in appreciation. Mario blushed, and leaned forward for a kiss on the nose. Peach leaned down, then sniffed slightly with her cute button nose. "Hmm..." She sniffed some more. "Ah-ha!" Suddenly she yanked away at Mario's pants, revealing his monster cock once more, coated in the love juices of Bowsette. "Mario! You're all messy! Let me just clean you up, as a thank you..." With that, the princess got onto her knees, and Mario let out one last "WA-HOO!" as her plump lips gave him a rewarding kiss.


End file.
